I Don't Do This For Just Anyone
by waterrain
Summary: Mycroft knew when Sherlock said 'Hello, Brother dear. How are you' that wants something and he knows exactly what his younger brother wants.He recalls even when Sherlock was a child that when he wants something he always without fail says 'Hello, Brothe
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own BBC Sherlock.**

**I Don't Do This For Just Anyone**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Brother dear. How are you?"<p>

"When you decided to use my card to gain access to a certain location things became a bit busy. Yes I do know that you have one of my cards, Sherlock. I was in the Diogenes Club and-" Mycroft was cut off by his brother.

"I figured as much since you merely sent a text instead of calling and that explains you reacting two minutes late." Sherlock stated calmly, but with a hint of smugness.

"I just did not feel like calling you, Sherlock. I was enjoying the peaceful and soothing atmosphere when you decided to use my card. Earlier I had informed my staff not to call me unless it was highly important or something dealing with you, Sherlock. Texting takes a bit of time along with being a little slow at times to reach the other person. It all depends on the signal and that goes both ways not just one way, Sherlock."

"Did you send the-" Sherlock started to ask, but he was cut off by his older brother.

"No. He was on a holiday, Sherlock." Mycroft commented calmly and he left out some details of course. Such as making a few phone calls so a certain Inspector will win a holiday around a certain Consulting Detective current location, he had briefly talked to Greg Lestrade about Sherlock, and the end result was Greg being there to help Sherlock out.

"What?" Sherlock asked his older brother and he thought for certain Mycroft was responsible.

"I will make a couple of calls and you shall have unlimited access for exactly twenty four hours. You are very lucky to be my brother, Sherlock. I don't do this for just anyone." Mycroft informed his younger brother and he ended the call. Mycroft sighs to himself for even when Sherlock was a small child he always says without fail 'Hello, Brother dear. How are you?' when he wants something from him.

Mycroft recalls even when Sherlock was a child that when he wants something he always without fail say to him 'Hello, Brother dear. How are you?' when he wants something from him. Some things never do change...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Next chapter will have Sherlock being 5 years old and Mycroft being 12 years old.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own BBC Sherlock. **

**Personal Side Note, Today is the start of Spring Term for the College I'm going to…I'm a pretty nervous and it feels as if little butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach. I have to find two classrooms, get there on time, the two rooms will more than likely be full of other people that have decided to take this course, and then seeing who is the professor that is teaching the subject. **

**I have Two College Courses (Elementary Algebra Monday and Wednesday 4:00PM-5:40PM) and (Non-fiction Prose Monday 6:00PM-9:15PM) on campus. My online course for United States History From 1865 to the Present started today and my other online course which is Human Relation doesn't start until 3/05/2012. Out of pure curiosity Do any of you peeps go to College or plan to one day go to College?**

**My very first day of College was 8/29/2011 (Fall Term 2011) and the grades I received… A in (English Composition I), B in (United States History to 1865), B in (Strategies for Success in College, Career and Life), and F in (Elementary Algebra). I did amazing in everything else expect for Math… Math is my Kryptonite...**

**Anyway, In this chapter Sherlock is 5 while Mycroft is 12.**

**I Don't Do This For Just Anyone**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Brother dear. How are you?" Sherlock commented calmly, the look in his eyes looked a bit mature for a five year old boy, and Mycroft looked at his little brother.<p>

"I'm doing fine as you can my dear baby brother."

"I'm not a baby."

"In my eyes you shall always be my baby brother."

"If you take away the brother part..Then you sound exactly like a mother."

"I'm not going to persuade mummy into buying you a whip."

"How did you know Mycroft?" Sherlock asked curiously for he never mentioned anything about that out loud.

"I have my ways." Mycroft said simply and he watched in amusement as his little brother silently sulked, but after a couple of minutes.

"By the way you talk in your sleep, baby brother." Mycroft commented casually as he closed the door and Sherlock stared at him.

"Have you been watching me while I'm sleeping again?" Sherlock asked loudly, but his question was ignored by Mycroft and he silently pouted to himself before grabbing a book a read. Mycroft faintly smiled to himself in amusement, he walked up to mummy, and managed to persuade her into buying little Sherlock a riding crop.

"I'm planning to buy Sherlock a rocking horse. His dream is to become a horse trainer and I wish to help him out with that dream. A riding crop is used to train horses." Mycroft commented calmly before going into much further detail and on Christmas day Sherlock was stunned to see that mummy bought him a whip. The proper term was of course riding crop...

"Thank you, mummy." Sherlock said to his mother and he gave her a hug.

"Don't forget to open your brother's gift to you, sweetie." She told her youngest son.

"I bet is is some kind of baby toy..or something that makes no sense." Sherlock muttered to himself as he recalled last years gift of a Fairy Princess Cookie Kit.

"You are incorrect about one thing, Sherlock. It is not a baby toy." Mycroft informed him and he smiled at his little brother.

"There is always something.." Sherlock said in a sulky tone, cheeks slightly puffed out for he was wrong about one detail, and he opened the gift from his older brother.

"A rocking horse? A rocking horse, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked a couple of times and he stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, my dear baby brother. A lovely rocking horse that you can ride and one that you can train with your whip. There are differet kind of whips and the one mummy bought you is a riding crop which is used to train horses." Mycroft replied calmly, Sherlock was speechless, and his older brother went on. "I'm glad that you love my gift along with mummy's gift of a riding crop for your rocking horse. What are you going to name it?"

"Tforcym." Sherlock stated firmly, he sat on the rocking horse, and held the riding crop. Mycroft chuckled in amusement and their mummy watched as her youngest son started to train his rocking horse. A couple of hours later it was just Sherlock and Mycroft for their mummy went outside to pick a few flowers.

"Do you like your rocking horse?" Mycroft asked innocently and he hides a smile behind his right hand.

"No, You know that I do not like horses." Sherlock stated firmly and he crosses his arms. "I don't like horses at all, Mycroft."

"It was the only way for mummy to give you a whip."

"You mean a riding crop."

"Oh, You are learning my dear baby brother. Mummy gave you a type of whip as a Christmas gift. Tforcym is my name backwards."

"Oh shut up, Mycroft." Sherlock muttered before dragging the rocking horse and he carried the riding crop under his right arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ Next Chapter Sherlock is 6 while Mycroft is 13...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own BBC Sherlock. I had found my classes with time to spare and it went alright.**

**In this chapter Sherlock is 6 while Mycroft is 13.**

**I Don't Do This For Just Anyone**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"Hello, brother dear. How are you?" Sherlock asked calmly and he ignored the boy sitting beside Mycroft for the moment.<p>

"I'm in a middle of something, Sherlock."

"Is it something dealing with hormones?"

"No." Mycroft replied simply while shaking his head, he picked up Sherlock, placed him down, closed the door, and made sure to lock it this time. It would not due for his little brother to ruin his chances with befriending a boy that has a Politician for a father.

"I'm sorry about my brother, Sherlock."

"That's okay, Mycroft."

"Do you have a little sister?" Mycroft asked the boy even though he knew the answer. After all he did some research and looked into things.

"Yes, She turned five yesterday."

"So you know what it is like having a younger sibling." Mycroft commented calmly and one of the quickest ways to make a friend or two is by finding a common ground.

"No privacy at all. I do not have a lock on my bedroom door since mum is against me or my sister being able to lock our doors. You are lucky to be able to lock your door."

"Remember mum said not to luck your door if you bring-" Sherlock started to say from outside of Mycroft's door, but he was cut off.

"He is a boy not a girl as you know very well. Mum did not say anything about me not being allowed to have a boy in my bedroom with or without a locked door." Mycroft said in a slightly irritated voice and Sherlock silently sulked for that is true.

"Mycroft, You have some frosting on your lips." The boy commented in a low voice and Mycroft was about to lick the delicious frosting, but he was kissed and his eyes briefly went wide in surprise. Mycroft was too stunned to do anything, he had not predicted this at all, and the boy with a Politician for a father was looking at him…Waiting for Mycroft to react.

"Mycroft, Did you eat all of the cupcakes or did you share them with that boy?" Sherlock asked loudly and his arms are crossed in annoyance for his brother refuses to unlock the door.

"May I come over to your house next week?" Mycroft asked simply and ignored his brother for the moment for it was best to have the boy leave.

"Sure, Mycroft. I'll give you some time to think about things."

"Thank you." Mycroft said to him, he watched as the boy got up, and mentally sighed in relief for he has certain things to think about...The main thing is how far he is willing to go in order to possibly gain a bit of influence and favor.

"No problem. You can tell me when you come over next week, Mycroft." He said to him before unlocking the door and leaving. Sherlock walked in, looked at his older brother, and tilted his head to the side.

"You look a little different even though only ten minutes had passed, brother dear. How are you?"

"A lot can happen in so little time. Now then I will take you to the library which I know that you want to go so you can read more about mummification." Mycroft commented calmly and he glanced down at Sherlock. "And do make sure to leave the riding crop at home for it would bring questions to some as to why you have one, baby brother."

"I'm not a baby!"

"You will always be my baby brother, Sherlock. There is no changing that fact of life."

Mycroft was faced with the question of how far he is willing to go in order to possibly further his influence in the future. Sherlock briefly wondered how his older brother knew what he wanted from him, but then recalled last week making a passing comment about mummification while Mycroft was doing his homework. His older brother had seemed focused on schoolwork, but it turns out he was actually paying attention to him in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ Next Chapter Sherlock is 7 while Mycroft is 14...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own BBC Sherlock.**

**In this chapter Sherlock is 7 while Mycroft is 14.**

**I Don't Do This For Just Anyone**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"You look different, Mycroft. You have gained a little bit of weight." Sherlock stated calmly and he looked at his older brother.<p>

"Yes, Sherlock." Mycroft commented patiently, he did not look at his little brother, and went on with writing. Sherlock attempted to see what his older brother is writing, but Mycroft's hand blocked the view. "I'm in the middle of something very important."

"It's not school work." Sherlock stated to his brother.

"Correct."

"It is a letter."

"Yes, but what type of letter do you think I'm writing?" Mycroft asked in a casual tone of voice.

"A love letter?" Sherlock decided to take a guess and see if he was correct or not.

"No guessing, baby brother. I'm writing a friendship letter." Mycroft informed him.

"A friendship letter? I thought you already have a friend that boy who visited once last year."

"I have more than one friend, but he is the only one that I allowed to visit that one time."

"It was a test to see what it would be like to have someone over."

"Correct, Sherlock."

"You meet them somewhere else."

"Yes, but I have friends of different age groups."

"You are using them."

"In a way yes I'm using them."

"Do they know?" Sherlock asked curiously and his older brother faintly smiled at him before returning to writing the letter.

"What do you think, little brother?" Mycroft asked him and he was still writing.

"Yes." Sherlock said to his older brother for he was sure that those people would be able to tell that they are being used.

"I can be a good actor when I wish to be Sherlock." Mycroft told him and Sherlock thought for a moment.

"They don't know that you are using them."

"Correct."

"How many friends do you have brother?" Sherlock asked for he has only seen so far one of Mycroft's friends. Are there more friends or was there just one friend?

"Countless my dear little brother, but none of them are truly my friends for they do not much about me and I have not informed them the name of my younger brother. I notice many many things about them and I know so much about them just by looking at them, but I keep quiet on what I know for my dear baby brother…Knowledge is power and the trick is when to use said knowledge against a person or persons." Mycroft informed his younger brother and Sherlock stared at him with eyes full of disbelief.

"Why won't you let them know how smart you are brother?"

"They know I'm smart and I know quite a few of them use me for my brains, but I really do not care for some of my peers that use me for my smarts have a parent or parents or an older sibling in the government. Currently, I'm writing Anderson's father this friendship letter although some might call it a blackmail letter…or a blackmail friendship letter." Mycroft replied calmly and he did a few last finishing touches. "There we go and now all I have to do is deliver this in person."

Sherlock silently sulked as his brother left, he started to read one of Mycroft's books, and seven hours later his older brother walked in.

"Hello, brother dear. How are you?" Sherlock asked simply, but then he was pulled into a hug by Mycroft and heard his brother chuckling.

"Oh, I'm doing marvelous my dear baby brother." Mycroft replied cheerfully and Sherlock was in shock for he has never heard his older brother sounding so happy, but something must have happened and it must have been good. Mycroft kissed Sherlock on the right cheek and set him down.

"Once a week I will be sitting in on a few government meetings with Anderson's father and I made sure to keep the letter for it was only meant for him to read not to keep. I went to one today with him." Mycroft commented as he laid down on his bed, Sherlock wiped his right cheek, and scowled at him.

"What is so good about government meetings? I bet there was nothing interesting at all, Mycroft." Sherlock muttered while crossing his arms.

"I plan to build some connections there. I'm not sure if I will be successful or not, but it something worth trying. No need to sulk for I'm willing to tell you about the meetings." Mycroft said calmly and he looked at his little brother. "I will buy you a new riding crop tomorrow along with a bigger rocking horse, Sherlock."

"I do not like horses, Mycroft."

"I'll buy you a rocking pony instead of a rocking horse." Mycroft commented as he stood up and looked down at his brother. "In fact I shall buy you a rocking pony and a riding crop today instead of tomorrow since I'm in such a good mood."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ Next Chapter Sherlock is 8 while Mycroft is 15...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own BBC Sherlock. **

**In this chapter Sherlock is 8 while Mycroft is 15.**

**I Don't Do This For Just Anyone**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"Why are you wearing a scarf?" Sherlock asked his older brother.<p>

"As you know little brother it is cold outside." Mycroft told him and he knew his little brother will push the subject further like always.

"I know that Mycroft, but you are wearing it inside the house."

"Does it honestly matter?"

"Something is wrong with your neck. You have pimples and too ashamed of them to let anyone see them."

"You are correct, Sherlock." Mycroft commented calmly and the eight year old suddenly yanked the scarf from his brother's neck.

"There are no pimples."

"You were correct about me not wanting anyone to see my neck, but incorrect about pimples."

",But there is nothing wrong with your neck." Sherlock said to his older brother, but he looked more closely at Mycroft's neck. "Why is there powder on your neck? You must be hiding something."

Sherlock grabbed Mycroft's shirt, lifted it up, and his hands were swiftly grabbed by the fifteen year old teen.

"Will you just stop, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked in a tired voice and he released his hands.

"What were those marks on your stomach? I know last month there were no marks there for mummy, you, and me went swimming at the pool."

"Fine, I shall tell you since you are dying to know so badly."

"I'm listening."

"Of course you are little brother….These are bug bites."

"I don't believe you. I know bug bites and these are not the typical bug bites."

"Although, I call them pest bites. I wish to keep on making connections, gain influence, have blackmail, and…What is the matter, Sherlock?"

"How did you receive these pest bites?" Sherlock asked curiously and his older brother looked down at him.

"When I was laying in bed. Bed bugs are rather evil little creatures and hard to get rid of… " Mycroft stated calmly and he wrapped the scarf back around his neck. Of course he was telling half-truths to his little brother for there was no need to tell him the whole truth. It is for the best to keep Sherlock in the dark and to make sure mum never finds out for she might cry for her teenage son is using his body in order to-

"Hello, brother dear. How are you?"

"I will check your bed for bed bugs, Sherlock." Mycroft said to his little brother and he walked ahead of Sherlock. "If there are any bed bugs I'll destroy them for you little brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. What do you peeps think Mycroft is keeping Sherlock in the dark about? <strong>

**Anyway, Next Chapter Sherlock is 9 years old while Mycroft is 16 years old.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own BBC Sherlock. Reviews do not have to be in English (After all I can find a website to translate from whatever language it is into English..)…Anyway, Hope you peeps will enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**In this chapter Sherlock is 9 while Mycroft is 16.**

**I Don't Do This For Just Anyone**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"I want to be a pirate." Sherlock suddenly declared one day to his sixteen year old brother. Mycroft raised an eyebrow and closed a college level book he is borrowing from a college student that he met three months ago.<p>

"Last week you wanted to join the Royal Navy. I bought you a few books about the history of the Royal Navy." Mycroft commented calmly and his younger brother looked away from him.

"I didn't tell you to do that."

"You and I know that is untrue, Sherlock. Do you not recall saying-"

"Anyway, I want to become a pirate. I wonder what it would be like to have scurvy."

Mycroft shook his head, he sighed to himself, and placed a hand on Sherlock's right shoulder.

"You know mummy gives us plenty of vitamin C."

"I know that Mycroft which is why I must become a pirate in order to get scurvy."

"Why do you want scurvy so badly, baby brother?"

"I'm not a baby! I'll be turning ten in a couple of months." Sherlock stated firmly, he puffed out his cheeks, and crossed his arms in annoyance. Mycroft smiled faintly and shook his head.

"You will always be my baby brother."

"Oh, shut up…Mycroft." Sherlock muttered and he rolled his eyes. "You are being sappy."

"I'm merely stating the truth." Mycroft informed him and he heard Sherlocking muttering 'Just because you are seven years older than me'. "Even if I was only a year or two older than you, Sherlock...I would still call call you...baby brother."

"That is just unfair, Mycroft."

"At times life can be rather unfair at times, Sherlock. Do you want me to buy you a wooden sword since you wish to become a pirate?"

"No...I want a real sword." Sherlock informed him and his older brother just gave him a look. "What? All pirates have real swords not wooden ones."

"How would you know baby brother? Have you ever seen a real pirate? I'm not going to buy you a real sword or persuade mum into buying you one, Sherlock."

"No, but I have seen movies and read books about them."

"Do not believe everything you read or everything you see in movies for it will make you look foolish."

"Shut up, Mycroft. I have watched several movies and read plenty of books. I have many sources not just two. Twenty sources basically saying the same thing can't be wrong along with ten different movies." Sherlock snapped angerily and his arms were crossed in annoyance. "I'm not foolish at all, brother dear. You are the one foolish. I'm going to become a pirate and pirates have real swords."

"Modern day pirates have guns, Sherlock. They rarely do use swords and there is no way anyone in this country will give a nine year a gun." Mycroft informed his little brother and he watched as Sherlock stormed off muttering several words under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Sherlock is 10 while Mycroft is 17...<strong>


End file.
